1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus and a navigation apparatus display method. More particularly, the invention relates to a navigation apparatus and a navigation apparatus display method applicable illustratively to personal navigation devices (PND) and capable of displaying menus in such a manner that the display of menus of high importance and the display of all menus can be switched in response to map-based user operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, navigation devices display various menus and accept the input of destinations and other settings in response to the user's operations. With regard to the display of menus, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-256599 illustratively discloses a structure for allowing menus to be changed by operation of rotary controls.
On the display screen of a limited size such as that of navigation devices, numerous selectable menus could at once be displayed using a touch-sensitive panel. This, however, would make it difficult to display other information on the screen. In particular, the navigation device could be arranged to display a large number of selectable menus through a touch-sensitive panel, but that would hamper the display of maps on the same screen for verification of destinations or stopovers. As a result, map-based operations are difficult to perform, and the ease of operation is reduced accordingly.